


Token

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I haven't read the books so probably not accurate, M/M, Pre-Age of Resistance, SandHunter, making up some Gelfling ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Rek'yr tells SkekMal about a Dousan wedding custom





	Token

**Author's Note:**

> Well it didn't take long for me to cave on writing something for this pairing XD

The hour was late when Rek'yr finally managed to sneak away from the festivities, leaving the sounds of revelry behind as he sought the silence of the forest. They had made port at the edge of the dark forest to celebrate the union of two of their clan members in traditional Dousan fashion, with singing and dancing and plenty of drink to go around. While most preferred to marry at the Wellspring sometimes the happy couple couldn't wait to be joined so any place where they could make port would do (going by the swell of the bride's dresses these days they really couldn't have waited much longer). Rek'yr was happy for them, of course, and while he enjoyed a good party as much as the next Gelfling his head had started to swim after his fifth drink so he decided to step away for a bit to get some air.

The light of the Three Sisters guided his steps as he trekked uphill, sand giving way to tough grass and creeping roots as he reached the outskirts of the forest. Rek'yr sat down with his back against a tree, the distant sounds of festivities and the flicker of the fires telling him that the party was still in full swing with no sign of stopping any time soon. Tilting his head back Rek'yr gazed up at the stars, completely at ease as he listened to the song of the forest interweaving with the music of his people.

It wasn't long before Rek'yr felt a presence creep up behind him.

“You Gelfling are loud,” SkekMal said, appearing as if from thin air to loom over Rek'yr's shoulder, “any hunter would be able to track you from many leagues away.”

Rek'yr smiled up at his companion, not at all surprised that the Hunter had sought him out. “It's a good thing we are not being hunted then, isn't it?”

SkekMal said nothing, only letting out a mocking snort as he gazed upon the merrymaking Dousan in the distance with thinly veiled disdain. Rek'yr resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the Skeksis was always so grumpy after a long absence. “There is no reason to be so dour, my friend. There is cause for celebration tonight! A union between two creatures is a beautiful thing, don't you agree?”

The Hunter huffed, “Hardly.”

“Do Skeksis not have weddings?” Rek'yr didn't know what possessed him to ask that but now that he had he couldn't deny being curious. Everything about the Lords of the Crystal was shrouded in mystery and in all the time they had spent together SkekMal had never once spoken of their customs.

“No.” The Hunter said, his tone making it very clear that that was all he had to say on the subject.

“Have you ever been to a wedding?” Rek'yr followed up.

“Why would I want to attend a _Gelfling_ wedding?” SkekMal said, voice near a sneer. Rek'yr shrugged.__

_ _“You might learn something from it.”_ _

_ _“Nothing of use.”_ _

_ _“There is no knowledge that is not without merit.” Rek'yr recited from memory. It was something his grandmother used to say to him when he was still a childling, back then he preferred to be outside practicing with his newly acquired knives instead of working on his studies. His grandmother would twist his ear and tell him there was just as much value in honing your mind as there was in honing a blade as she forced him to recite the names and titles of all the Lords (ironically the Hunter hadn't been part of the lineup)._ _

_ _“Is that so? Enlighten me then.” SkekMal scoffed. Rek'yr knew he wasn't being serious but took the opportunity to tell him anyway._ _

_ _“Well, there are many wedding traditions on Thra, every clan does it differently, after all. Not to even mention Podling weddings!” Podling weddings could go on for weeks, or at least until they ran out of drink. “For us Dousan it is just a simple ceremony in which both Gelfling present their chosen partner with a token of their affection. It doesn't matter if it's something simple or extravagant as long as both parties accept the other's token the marriage is sealed.” Rek'yr knew of some who had presented their chosen with a flower or a pretty stone since it was more about the gesture than the token itself though most chose something meaningful for their token, something that could be kept forever that showed they truly knew their chosen partner._ _

_ _“That's it?” SkekMal questioned, sounding skeptical. Rek'yr didn't blame him, Dousan were known for their intricate ceremonies after all, but they differed from the other clans in their belief that a wedding was more of a formality. Thra had already brought the couple together so the ceremony was really just to make it official._ _

_ _Rek'yr nodded. “That's it. Well, there's usually a party afterwards but that is more for the guests than the lucky couple.”_ _

_ _Beneath his bone mask SkekMal appeared to be thinking on something but then he physically shook the thought away, bones and various bits of weaponry clanking together. “I still don't see the point to it.”_ _

_ _“Does there need to be a point to the things people do when they're in love?” Rek'yr asked, looking up at the Hunter. Their eyes met and while neither of them said anything they also didn't look away, the moment stretching between them as they gazed into each other's eyes for long enough that it should have been uncomfortable but wasn't. Rek'yr cleared his throat, suddenly feeling warm. “But I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss the merits of marriage.” He said, brow raised in question._ _

_ _“I had plans to hunt a nest of Stabbers before your gathering caught my attention.” SkekMal said and Rek'yr felt his other brow rise up as well. He'd dealt with Stabbers before since they often frequented the desert so he knew from experience that taking on a whole nest of them could prove quite a challenge._ _

_ _“That is dangerous prey you are hunting, perhaps I could offer some assistance?” He knew the Hunter could handle himself but it never hurt to have back-up, just in case things started to go south._ _

_ _“You may join me if you wish.” SkekMal said which was Skeksis for 'please join me Rek'yr, I respect your skills as a hunter and I could really use your help'. Rising to his feet Rek'yr glanced over at where the other Dousan were still celebrating, with how well everyone had been in their cups when he'd left he was confident his absence wouldn't be noticed until dawn. He turned to the Hunter._ _

_ _“The same rules as usual then? The one who hunts the largest prey gets to choose a prize from the loser?”_ _

_ _“Yes. And no cheating this time.” SkekMal narrowed his eyes at him._ _

_ _Rek'yr placed a hand on his chest, affronted. “I never cheat, my dear Hunter.”_ _

_ _“What do you call that little trick you pulled last time, then? When you tripped me with your bolas and stole my kill at the last moment?”_ _

_ _Rek'yr grinned, “A clever loophole. Besides, I recall you enjoying the prize I took.” He glanced up at the Hunter, smirking at the memory. They had both enjoyed that encounter. Several times, in fact._ _

_ _Pity the ropes didn't last though._ _

_ _SkekMal looked away. “Perhaps.” Before Rek'yr could offer another comment the Hunter leaned in, beak right next to the Gelfling's ear as he growled; “But there better not be any more 'clever loopholes' tonight or I will strip you naked and tie you to the bow of your ship for your clan members to find as punishment.”_ _

_ _Rek'yr gulped. “Noted.”_ _

_ _SkekMal leaned back and while his expression was hidden by his mask Rek'yr was certain he was smirking. The Hunter turned and started walking into the forest, “Come. The night is wasting.” _ _

_ _Rek'yr hurried to catch up as he followed SkekMal into the forest._ _

_ _–_ _

_ _Rek'yr let out a sigh as they finished setting up camp within the dark forest. It had been three urna since he had last set foot on land and while he was more than accustomed to spending long periods of time on their ship it still felt good to feel the solid ground beneath his feet once more._ _

_ _Rek'yr and three companions had formed a hunting party to bring a stock of meat back to the ship for their journey home. They had spent the day traveling deep into the forest and Rek'yr, being the one most familiar with these parts, had taken the lead, guiding them to an open area he had camped in before so that they might rest and prepare for their hunt the next day. When he looked around the camp he saw his companions were all settled in for the night so Rek'yr strapped on his knives and set off into the forest on his own. His group knew he preferred solitude after a long journey so when he left the camp no one blinked an eye and just kept on with what they were doing._ _

_ _Rek'yr ventured deeper into the forest, far enough away that no one might stumble upon him by accident before he sat down and waited, confident the Hunter would track him down with that insane sense of smell of his. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the near silent shifting of leaves as something approached him from behind._ _

_ _“Greetings Hunter.” Rek'yr said without having to look for only SkekMal could move around the forest so quietly._ _

_ _“Rek'yr.” SkekMal said as he came up behind him and dropped something into his lap, “Here,” when Rek'yr picked it up he saw it was a skull._ _

_ _“What's this? You're giving me one of your trophies?” He looked up at the Hunter for an answer but received none. The Skeksis got like this sometimes, he would do something out of the norm for him, such as pass Rek'yr an extra portion of food or press a herb into his hands to help with an injury the Dousan had sustained during a hunt, and then refuse to acknowledge it, leaving Rek'yr to work out the meaning on his own._ _

_ _He looked back at the skull in his hands, whatever SkekMal was trying to say by giving him this Rek'yr would have to figure it out for himself._ _

_ _The skull was that of a Spellbird, a bird native to the Swamp of Sog. They were large birds with black feathers dipped in red that made terrible screeching sounds. Only the smallest bird was different, its feathers were the shade of sunset and its song was bright and melodious. Despite its size the smallest bird was the leader of the flock, using its song to enthrall its prey so the other birds could swoop in, using their beaks and claws to tear into their prey until there was nothing left but a pile of bones._ _

_ _This skull was especially small, fitting comfortably in the palm of his hand. Its song must have been quite beautiful._ _

_ _Carved between its eyes was a symbol, an eight pointed star with a swirl at its center. He looked back up at the Skeksis, “What does this symbol mean?”_ _

_ _“It is an ancient tongue. It represent two beings coming together to become one.” SkekMal said, his heavy gaze locked on to the Gelfling._ _

_ _Rek'yr frowned, that was a curious phrase 'coming together to become one'. It sort of reminded him of a wedding..._ _

_ _Oh._ _

_ _This was... SkekMal was giving him..._ _

_ _“Wait here.” Rek'yr said, running off before the Hunter could respond._ _

_ _Rek'yr ran through the forest, heart and mind both racing a mile a minute. He burst into the camp and quickly retrieved the item he'd come for from his pack, clutching both it and the skull to his chest as he left as quickly as he'd come, his clan mates blinking after him before shrugging and going back to what they were doing._ _

_ _SkekMal was waiting in the same place Rek'yr had left him when the Dousan came running up to him, slightly out of breath._ _

_ _Rek'yr held the item out to the Skeksis, “For you.” SkekMal took it, removing the cloth around it to reveal a crystal dagger._ _

_ _“I harvested the crystal myself.” Rek'yr said, “I had our finest smith forge it into a dagger for you. Its edge is so sharp it can cut through the wind without making a sound.” He could tell the Hunter was intrigued by that. Holding out the dagger SkekMal slashed at the air several times in quick succession, true to his word the blade didn't make a sound. “Very impressive.”_ _

_ _Rek'yr's smiled, glad that the Skeksis was pleased with the gift._ _

_ _Swallowing his nerves he asked; “Do you accept my token?”_ _

_ _SkekMal met his gaze._ _

_ _“I do.” The Hunter said, sheathing the knife at his belt. “And you?”_ _

_ _Rek'yr gave a nod, pressing the skull to his chest. “I do.”_ _

_ _Ceremony completed they gazed into each others eyes, time seeming to slow, the moment building in intensity until– “That's it done, then?” SkekMal said and Rek'yr felt his shoulders sag in disappointment._ _

_ _He should have known the Hunter wasn't one for romance._ _

_ _Well, it didn't matter, there would be time for romance later, but first, “There's still one thing that remains to be done.” SkekMal's expression twisted into one of confusion._ _

_ _“No marriage is complete if it is not consummated.” Rek'yr said, waggling his brows suggestively. _ _

_ _The Hunter grinned, “At least there's one thing to this whole wedding business I can agree with.” Lifting Rek'yr over his shoulder SkekMal took off into the forest so they could properly celebrate their wedding night._ _

_ _The next morning Rek'yr had to hurry back to his camp, looking very pleased while poorly hiding several bite marks and limping. His companions all silently decided not to ask._ _


End file.
